


Between the Shelves

by oubastet



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Librarian AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: Corrin doesn't want to be some stuck-up politician, a doctor despite how respectable it may seem, nor anything like what his father wants him to be. So, following his own desires, he takes up a librarian position. When his younger brother's charming but difficult bodyguard tumbles into his life, what is a guy like Corrin to do but fall hopelessly in love?





	1. in which Corrin meets Niles and it's weird at first

**Author's Note:**

> was gonna try and make this a oneshot, but fuck it lol
> 
> i've worked in a library for nine (9) whole years, so the perspective of how things are done are going to be through my own workplace and experiences there ! bonus, i work in a children's library, and i think Corrin would be very nice working with kids !!!! so if something seems different to you it's 'cause libraries are all run differently LMAO
> 
> ty for stopping by XOXO

Ignoring his family’s suggestions of profession was truly Corrin’s strong suit. No he didn’t want to be a lawyer, or a doctor, or some stuffy CEO of some stuffy company. He had often escaped his obligations of anxiety-ridden familial endeavors by retreating to the small, cozy library a few miles from the grounds of the estate. The obscenely grand Nohrian castle had its own library, sure, but there was nothing like hiding himself in the eaves of the sometimes poorly alphabetized shelves surrounded by passerby who didn’t care he was the secret adopted son of some wealthy aristocrat. It mesmerized him, the normalcy of the collection, the absence of books pertaining to all matters of concepts he didn’t care much for (oh, but he had still read them). He found the storybooks for children fresh and so inviting. His elder sister had read him stories when he was little, seeing as their lack of mother had them make do however they could.

So, Corrin left the comfort of his home for the city to live with his younger brother Leo. He went to school, got his degree, seeing as his more stingy family members would never take him seriously unless he had it, and landed himself at the job of his desires; Krakenburg Public Library.

Living with Leo was comfortable, though he had no idea why one wing of the penthouse was off limits. Leo said those quarters for their bodyguards, to which Corrin had a good laugh over. He didn’t see his maid or butler as particular bodyguard-like, but when Felicia pointed out that it was their true purpose, he went into comical shock. Leo’s own were never far, though it was always one at a time. Corrin met Odin more regularly, appreciative of the man’s friendly nature and that he was easy to talk to despite his odd dramatic flair. He only met Niles once, in the kitchen, with the man surrounded by open bottles of wine. “Testing for posion”, was what he said but Corrin didn’t ask any questions, just turned tail and ran away as quickly as he had entered.

Working at the library was surprisingly busy. Having been accepted to do programs for young children, he needed to plan activities. Back home it was constantly looking online for easy, child-friendly crafts that little hands would have no trouble having fun with. Odin helped him often, saying he had a young daughter who was quite sparkly-eyed. He talked of her fondly, chest bursting with pride and fatherly affection that knew no bounds.

This new life delighted Corrin, every day filled with something that made his heart swell. There was a fair share of nights he came home irritably, heating up an oven pizza and slamming the door shut. Leo would always come see how he was doing, and ask who he needed to blackmail this time. It was always met with Corrin’s “no, no, someone just refuses to realize that having their dog chew on a hardcover book means it’s damaged and yes they still have to pay for it”.

Besides that, he relished working with the children, laughing until he cried when they would blurt out whatever was on their mind. Every other day, he was tasked with giving the daycare across the street a storytime, becoming quite friendly with many of the children who always seemed to look forward to his visit. He got particularly close with two young girls who were usually joined at the hip. They sat front and center while hanging on to Corrin’s every word, having no parents of their own to read them stories.

Some time after, much to his surprise, he found none other than Niles one afternoon, asleep in a back corner of the library. Corrin had gotten a complaint of some strange man snoring quite loudly, and prepared to wake up some tired father who left his children to their own devices. Yet here he was now, staring at Niles, who was bundled up in a heavy looking sweater, head listing to the side as he snored. Corrin had never actually seen the man asleep, and figured it must be Odin’s shift of shadowing Leo.

Kneeling next to the chair, Corrin propped his chin in a hand, watching Niles’ face. He was unfairly handsome, with a medical eyepatch covering one of his eyes, a few scars criss-crossing over his cheeks and knuckles. A few stray white hairs covered his chin, meaning it must be one of his off mornings. His silver hair seemed out of place for seeming so young, but who was Corrin to judge, with the palest blonde hair he could imagine.

Niles must have noticed he was getting stared at, and suddenly opened his ice blue eye. He turned to Corrin instantly, breathing out heavily through his nose as he sat up a little straighter. “Well, hello there, little lord. I thought I might find you here.”

Corrin frowned, standing up and folding his arms. “I work here, you know.”

“That you do.” Niles grunted, finally standing to his full height and stretching his arms. He was a good head taller than Corrin, easily able to tower over him in an almost haughty way. He let out a yawn, covering his mouth somewhat modestly despite his appearance.

“You were bothering everyone with your snoring. Also you’re really not supposed to be down here to take your afternoon nap. Don’t scare the kids, please.” Corrin huffed, seeing Niles smile down at him. “Oh? Am I that scary?”

“Not really.”

“You turn tail whenever you see me at home so I must be.”

Flushing, Corrin bit his lip. He only ran off because he had never been properly introduced and to be quite honest, Niles was a bit intimidating. He usually had a look on his face that made it seem like he was constantly picking out all your faults, ready to swoop in and whisper them in your ear. He stood languidly, but Corrin could tell he was prepared for anything that came near, like he was constantly expecting a knife fight.

“You sound like you were looking for me.” Corrin mused, going back to the desk. He was alone currently, his coworker Silas having left for lunch. It was kind of unsettling to have Niles leaning all over the counter at him, but he could tell the man was doing it on purpose.

“Leo talks about you with such endearment, I had to finally get a good look myself. You seem like a goody-two-shoes, but...” He shrugged, giving Corrin a look that said he wanted him to bite at the bait. With the expertly reigned in and enormous patience that he possessed, it practically unfazed Corrin. He resisted to smile; Niles was very much like some of the toddlers that gave him a hard time. It was kind of cute how much he was trying.

“Well, Leo isn’t really wrong. I’m a little soft.” Laughed Corrin, relaxing a fair amount. “I don’t mind, it means I get complimented on my pleasant personality.”

Niles frowned, eye narrowing slightly. He stood up again, and tapped his fingers on the counter in one rhythmic motion. He glanced around the room, then leaned in much closer. “You’re the type of person that bothers me the most. But oh... I would never say that to Leo.” 

His gaze was cold, years of a hard life seemingly ingrained into it. Corrin felt a pang of sadness, not privy to this man’s secrets but feeling it all the same. The scars and permanent impairments spoke more than words, and spoke very loudly. It made Corrin want to hold onto his hands, brush away the bad thoughts like he sometimes did with Leo.

“Is that so… I’m sorry.” Was all Corrin could say, looking up at Niles with a sad look. The man bit at his lip irritably, let out a light “tsk” and leaned back away from the counter. He turned away, walking out of the room without a glance back in his direction. Silas had just entered, doing his best to avoid Niles’ path and ducking behind a bookshelf. He scurried back over to the desk, taking his coat off and glancing at Corrin. 

“Who was that? He looked so scary! Are you alright, Corrin?” Sitting in the other desk chair, Silas rolled it over to Corrin, an eyebrow raised as he took note of Corrin’s damper expression.

“Oh! Yeah, I’m fine! He’s a… a friend of my brother’s.” Corrin stammered out, quickly grabbing a stack of papers he had been sorting nearby. He knocked them against the counter more than necessary to join them together, wilting visibly.

“Well, he seems like the type to be your brother’s friend. If I’m being honest.” Silas chuckled, laughing a little louder as Corrin turned to him sharply. “What is that supposed to mean? Leo is a very nice person!”

“To you, sure, but I think he’s a little prickly to anyone else.”

“Well, I guess you just have to get on his good side, then.”

====

Corrin sat by the window, staring down at the glittering lights of the city. The sky was a dark royal purple, the buildings below seeming to make the low hanging fog glow with an ethereal light. He always thought the countryside was much prettier, but Corrin did love looking out over the buildings, seeing small square or rectangular windows glowing. The people within them doing all manner of things, including himself. But tonight Corrin was just watching, staring at the crosswalk far below his window, seeing the people go about their evening business. Sometimes he saw familiar faces, having worked in a public building, it was common to recognize others and be recognized. He liked having people not know where he came from, it made it easier. Sometimes people had gotten too close, and he had to protect himself from their too curious barbs. Being another speck amongst all the others was what he preferred.

A knock on his door, and he turned as Felicia entered. She had changed to her more relaxed uniform, meaning Jakob was on watch for a while yet. Jakob often spoke of Niles, seeing as they worked together the most of all. The memory of Niles made Corrin frown, a movement which Felicia noticed all too easily.

“Corrin? A-are you okay? I brought you some hot cocoa?” Felicia motioned with her tray, and Corrin approached her with a smile. He took the tray from her despite her attempts not to, and brought it over to the table. He went over to his desk, picking up another mug and pouring some of the chocolate powder into it. Pouring the heated milk in both of the cups, Corrin offered the one on the tray to Felicia, taking the more worn looking one for himself. Beaming at him, Felicia sat in the large armchair by the window, moving over so Corrin could sit next to her, draping a heavy blanket over their laps.

Sighing into the mug, Corrin did his best not to slouch. He sipped at the cocoa, feeling a pleasant comfort spread through his tired limbs.

“So, what’s the matter? You look… kind of t-troubled?” Felicia tilted her head, snuggling close.

“Hmm. Have you met Niles, Felicia?” Asked Corrin, deciding to get it over with right away. Seeing as Niles and Felicia were in similar line of work, she must know even something about him. He watched from the corner of his eye as Felicia went into thought, her pink bangs hanging over her eyes. “Well, he’s… not a bad person. He can come off as kind of nasty, though. Was he nasty to you?” Her tone immediately went on the defensive, and Corrin chuckled.

“Not nasty just… a bit intimidating. But I agree that he’s not bad. Maybe he just needs to open up more?” Mused Corrin, taking a long sip of his hot cocoa before it got cold.

He heard Felicia let out a fond sigh, and she giggled. “Oh, Corrin, you don’t have a bad word for anyone, do you?” Giving her a perplexed look, Corrin’s shoulders sagged.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing at all!”

====

Corrin was very busy with work most of the time; planning programs and crafts for the kids, picking out new inventory. It got his mind off things a majority of the day, but when he was home in the evenings, his mind wandered to more personal matters. Niles was commonly at the forefront of his thoughts, the way he had talked to him causing an unexplainable itch. It bothered him that Niles was closed off and unable to tell when someone was being genuinely open. But then again, Corrin had no idea what the man had been through, and decided over and over again to give him time. He must not trust people for a reason. Yet it made Corrin desperate to connect to him. Probably because he saw the same mannerisms in many of the young children he worked with.

So here Corrin was, on his day off, sitting in the library despite that. He preferred being here anyway, the quiet comfort of the chairs by the windows. It was raining quite hard outside, so there weren’t many people around. Sometimes the rain deterred people, but only occasionally.

He was working on his masters degree, stuck on some homework that was due later in the week. Reaching for his thermos of tea, his hand came up empty, and he turned his head. Sitting across from him was Niles, sipping from the dark blue thermos without a care in the world. Frowning, Corrin swiped at it, but Niles put it further out of reach.

“Did your maid prepare you this?” Niles scoffed, finally putting the mug down on the table. Corrin grabbed it, finding only a miniscule amount missing. 

“She did. Is that a problem?” He grumbled, wiping the top with a napkin.

“It needs some work.”

“Like you can prepare tea.”

“I can actually, hot and steamy.” Niles mouth curved into a smile, seeming cheshire cat-like as his eyes stared at Corrin with mirth.

Corrin’s eyes narrowed, and he continued to scowl. “You can think less of me all you want, but please don’t do it to Felicia. She’s my closest friend and I appreciate everything she does for me.”

“So it’s okay to ridicule you?” Niles asked in a surprised tone, taken back by Corrin’s defence of the clumsy girl.

“Well, no, I don’t think anyone likes that very much. But you seem to have plenty of grievances with me for some reason.” Corrin shrugged, beginning to relax after coming to terms with where the conversation was going.

“That’s because it’s very easy. You’re a rich kid with everything he could possibly want at his fingertips and you choose to so something like this. But I’m quite surprised how much you’re taking in stride. Normally someone would be cursing my every breath after what I say to you.” Niles leaned his elbow on the counter, gazing at Corrin lazily. He really did give off the air of a cat, relaxed but still ready with his fight or flight instincts.

“I figured there’s reasons for how you are, and accepted that. If anything, I would like to be your friend because I find you interesting.” Corrin immediately shot back, grinning. He watched Niles face, almost laughing when the man’s eyebrows raised and his eye got wide.

“You want to be my friend? Are you serious?”

“Sure. I don’t have many, and I think you’re in need of one, too.”

Niles seemed to be at a loss, appalled into silence by Corrin’s shift in mood. His face shifted through various emotions, until it landed on one of incredulous surprise.

“Your brother was right about you. So damn friendly.”

Corrin simply continued to smile, knowing his success was inevitable. His only charm, he supposed, being put to good use.

“So be it, little lord. I’ll be your friend on my own terms. But please know I serve the house of Nohr first and foremost.” Niles drawled, shoulders relaxing.

“I know that, Felicia and Jakob tell me that all the time. But they take me into account first since I’ve sort of… gone a different way.” Laughed Corrin, leaning his elbows on the counter. He watched Niles’ face, the little changes in his eyes and mouth or body movements. He was an interesting man, and even if he was rough around the edges, Corrin was nevertheless attracted to it.

“Hmm. Well then, now that bad first impressions are out of the way, I’d best move along. Have fun with your studying, little lord.” Niles said with a huff, giving the table a tap while he turned away.

“Please, just call me Corrin, thank you.”

A blue eye turned back to him, eyebrow raised. “That’s unfitting for one at my station.” He explained curtly, plainly.

“Well, you’re not my bodyguard. And since we’re friends and all now, I’m asking you to just call me by my name.” Corrin pressed, willing Niles to comply. Being trained to respect your employer until the day they die, and sometimes to sacrifice yourself so they don’t die, was ingrained into a person like this. Corrin understood that, but wanted Niles to see past protecting the family. It probably wasn’t allowed, and if his father heard about it… Corrin shuddered at the thought.

Niles smirked, the expression charming, and gave what Corrin assumed might be an attempt at a wink. “As you wish, Corrin.”

And he was gone as steadily as he had arrived. Absolutely floored by how well that went, Corrin leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh.


	2. in which corrin starts getting so very curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me more about yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ? Nina and Kana ?? they're here, too ????  
> wink wink i love family aus ;3c

Sometimes Corrin thought he carried too many books in this too small bag, but if he didn’t bring to many, the daycare children would hound him to reread the same four within the hour. So here he was, finished with the storytime for that day and doing his best to get all of his books back into the canvas bag. It looked like it would rain again after all, and he didn’t want the books to get wet.

Small hands suddenly tugged at his pant leg, and Corrin looked down. Nina was a small girl, pale hair and dark skin, with bright blue eyes that tore through books with a voracious appetite. Her sister by name only was off playing blocks with the other children, occupied.

“Hello, Nina. Did you like the stories today? I know you like the ones with more adventure, instead of missing ice cream cones or blankets. But we can’t read Robin Hood aaaall the time.” Corrin asked, leaving his bag to kneel next to Nina. She smiled at him, nodding vigorously. “The one where the princess didn’t want to get married and went to the contest herself was my favorite! Do you think I could be a knight like that?” Asked Nina, rolling on the balls of her feet.

“Knights and castles were from a time very long ago. When the world was different and we needed such things. But if you want to feel like a knight, then by all means, go for it!” Corrin explained, beaming at her.

“Feel like a knight? But I want to be a real knight!” Protested Nina, pursing her lips.

“Knights have a code of honor, Nina. They protect the weak and help people only because they want to! That’s how you can feel like a knight.”

Nina looked nonplused, but shrugged her little shoulders. “Then I’ll protect Kana! ‘Cause she’s real small and sometimes the bigger boys make fun o’ her.”

Raising an eyebrow, Corrin took that into account, making sure to tell the daycare such a thing was happening. “That’s a nice goal, but don’t get hurt, alright? Then you can’t take care of your sister.”

He gave her a pat on the head, to which she smiled up at him. “I wish you were our papa, Mr. Corrin, then you could read us stories all the time!”

The statement made Corrin freeze. She had said this once before, with Kana buffing her statement as they clung onto his hands. But Corrin always laughed it off, saying that he would see them next time. He couldn’t imagine being a father, couldn’t imagine taking care of children when he could barely take care of himself without the help of others.

“I read you stories almost every day, already.” Corrin pointed out, standing up and watching her sad eyes stare up at him. “I’ll be back on Thursday, okay? Maybe I’ll bring Robin Hood this time, or King Arthur!”

Unperceptive to the mood, Nina threw her hands up excitedly. “King Arthur, King Arthur!” She turned away after giving a wave, giong to join the other girls her age next to a box of toys. Sighing, Corrin’s shoulders sagged. He was getting too close to the kids, but they threw a fit when Silas would come over instead, demanding the familiarity of Corrin’s voice.

Walking to the door, he gave the room a little wave and laughed at the deafening shouts of goodbye. He mentioned Kana to the daycare head, to which she sighed. Apparently this had been going on for a few weeks, but last night Kana had taken control of the situation herself by biting each of the boys. Corrin bit his lip to control his laughter, and bid the woman farewell. 

Standing under the awning, Corrin wilted at the rain pouring down. This area was either overcast or raining, with rare days of sun sprinkled in. He always carried an umbrella.

Rummaging in his bag, Corrin groaned when he realized it was under all the books. Priorities… Preparing to sit on the steps and get all of it organized, he heard the sound of an umbrella opening, and someone standing close.

Looking up, Corrin was surprised to see Niles. A large black umbrella was opened over them, and Niles looked down at Corrin with a raised eyebrow.

“Does this happen often?” He asked. “Those books must be important to you.”

“Of course, they’re made of paper! They’ll get wrinkly in this rain.” Corrin pressed, standing up and shouldering the bag again. Niles rolled his eye.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of you picking me up?” Teased Corrin, admiring Niles’ dark clothes and unbuttoned shirt. He was easy on the eyes, probably making him a target more so than Leo when annoying men and woman after family fortunes were involved.

“Your brother said you had an appointment with him.” Niles said simply, glancing over to the street. A sleek black car was parked in front of the daycare, tinted windows rolled up. Corrin recognized it as Leo’s car, golden filigree painted onto the corners of the back windows. Ah, he was meeting Leo for lunch, he had almost forgotten. The excitement of the moment gone, Corrin walked over to the car with Niles close by to shield him from the rain.

Corrin tapped on one of the windows and it rolled down, showing his brother’s smug, but fond smile. “Did you really forget? You’re leaving work early today, brother.”

“Of course, I didn’t. You’ll have to wait another few minutes while I bring these books back, though.” Corrin smirked, giving his bag a pat.

Leo rolled his eyes and glanced to Niles. “Very well, I’ll be in the parking lot, then.”

The window rolled up, and the car rumbled to life, slowly turning into the library lot right across the street. Looking both ways, Corrin walked towards the library, Niles still next to him. He avoided the puddles, hopping back onto the sidewalk.

“Oh, you can wait here if you like, that umbrella must be quite wet.” Corrin said to Niles, seeing him simply nod. Realizing he was on duty right now, Corrin took the hint, dashing through the door and down the stairs. Almost to the downstairs area he ran into the director, though quite literally.

“O-oh, Gunter, I’m sorry!” Corrin stammered, glad his bag didn’t fall all over the place.

Gunter smiled at him, ever the stoic man. “That’s quite alright, what’s the hurry? Was everything at the daycare alright?”

Relaxing, Corrin nodded. “Yes! Going there every other day is good for them, and me I think. They’re full of energy and it’s nice for them to have a different face reading to them. Plus their caretakers get a longer lunch, haha!”

Nodding, Gunter continued to smile gently. “I’m meeting my brother right now so I’m sorry if I’m running, even if we tell people not to!” Corrin added, moving around Gunter to be on his way. He trotted the rest of the stairs, sliding around a baby carriage in the doorway and making his way to the main desk. Lilith was there, checking out books to an overeager toddler and their mother.

“Hello, Lilith! I almost forgot you were taking the rest of my shift today, I appreciate it.” Sliding into the chair at the other computer, Corrin quickly checked the books he had used for storytime back into the system.

Done helping the pair, Lilith turned to him, her voice soft. “Oh, it’s really no problem. I feel like you don’t see your brother enough, really.”

“I guess I didn't. He’s waiting for me, so sorry again if I seem rushed.” Sighing, Corrin put the books aside to get shelved, already going to make his way out.

“Go, go! It’s been kind of slow here, today, so don’t feel too bad about it!” Lilith pushed him along, gesturing at the practically empty room. Chuckling, Corrin waved, then dashed out the side door, forgetting it was raining. The parking lot was closer with this door but he had left Niles at the front door. Already drenched, Corrin scrambled for his umbrella, already soaking wet. Leo’s car was parked nearby, and Corrin dashed over, opening the door and hopping in.

“C-Corrin, you’re soaking wet! Where’s Niles?” Leo snapped, shaking his jacket off as Corrin shook out his hair.

“I left him at the front door! I forgot it was raining and went out the back way! I’m sorry…” Whimpered Corrin, taking a small towel offered to him.

“Well, at least he’ll be dry…” Leo, grumbled, motioned for the driver to leave. They pulled to the front, seeing Niles standing there obediently. Corrin rolled down the window, giving Niles a sheepish smile from in the car. He saw Niles frown quite visibly, then make his way over. The man sat in the front passenger seat, wringing the umbrella out before closing the door.

“You’re wet.”

“I left through the back. Sorry, Niles…”

Turning away from him, Niles scoffed. “Wet, indeed. What else could get you like that, I wonder.”

“Niles!” Leo spat, covering his face with a hand. He seemed exasperated, but Corrin simply looked between the two, confused.

====

The tearoom Leo had reserved for the afternoon was obviously extravagant and Corrin didn’t blame him. His other siblings unconsciously picked more decadent choices when it came to dining out, though Corrin preferred to not draw attention to themselves. Niles and Felicia were just outside the room and Corrin could hear them amicably chatting, feeling a little burst of satisfaction that they could do so.

The food was pleasant and Corrin enjoyed his time with Leo, having not had the time to sit down with him. There was the usual gossip amongst other nobility that they could commiserate over, then various things about their father’s numerous companies. Corrin never cared about the latter, though had a joyous time finding out the unnecessary drama of rich people.

“You’re one of those people, too you know.” Leo pointed out after Corrin’s comment, raising an eyebrow after he cut into his food.

Corrin shrugged. “Yes, I know. I try and not dip into anything of the sort, though. I know I live in your penthouse without paying any sort of rent, but I have other ways of using my salary.”

“A salary you don’t really need, in my opinion.” 

“Let’s not get into that again, Leo. I really like my job.”

There was a moment of awkward silence as Leo gave a huff. Corrin loved his siblings, but they all tried to “help” him make decisions about his lifestyle, which he regularly ignored. So Corrin decided to change the subject.

“I thought that Odin was your daytime bodyguard. It’s not often I see Niles dressed like that during the day.” He sipped at his tea, a blend of earl gray with a hint of strawberries. Leo tilted his head, surprised by Corrin’s attention to such a thing.

“He pleaded with me to have the day off, saying it was his daughter’s last day of school. So I gave it to him. Not often can he spend the day with her, unfortunately.” He sounded purposely miffed, but Corrin knew Odin didn't have to plead at all. He probably asked once.

“Oh, that’s nice! He really loves his daughter, huh?” Corrin sighed, feeling kind of wistful. He wished he could take Nina and Kana out for a nice day to spoil them rotten.

“Sometimes he’s a little too extravagant, I think.” Chuckled Leo, wiping his mouth and folding the napkin. A polite knock sounded against the doorway, and Niles peered into the room motioning at his watch.

“Milord, you have an appointment after this at 2pm. Best we be on our way soon.”

“Ugh, I was hoping you had forgotten. Very well, we’ll finish up.” With an uncharacteristic groan, Leo rolled his eyes. “I hate meeting with father’s board. They tend to be somewhat despicable. Thank the gods Xander can get them under control.”

“I’m sorry you have to deal with them. Seeing you complain about them makes me glad I’m not attending as well.” Corrin laughed tiredly, unable to comprehend how angry he would probably get trying to make sense of things with older men who wouldn’t buckle on their way of thinking.

“Be very glad, Corrin. Makes me wish I had your position. Tell Niles I’ll be freshening up.” Making sure his place was clean, Leo stood, heading towards the washroom. Corrin slouched in his chair, finishing the last of his tea before he left. Niles came over suddenly, reaching behind Corrin’s shoulder to grab at some of the food left on his plate.

“Don’t like tomatoes?” He teased, giving his thumb a provocative lick.

“Hmm, not particularly. Only sometimes.” Corrin replied matter of factly, giving Niles a hard look. He looked very nice in his uniform, his shirt slightly more unbuttoned that protocol though clean-shaven. Corrin noted he looked a bit nicer with some stubble.

“I let Leo order for both of us, so imagine my surprise that he picked the special that had tomatoes.”

“That’s half the reason he likes this place so much. But ah, such is Leo.”

“Haha, you’re right.”

Corrin leaned an elbow on the table, edging closer to Niles. “So you’re not working tonight, then? What do you do when you’re not working?”

Niles raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me about my hobbies?”

“And if I am?” Corrin tensed a little bit, hoping the man would indulge him. He watched Niles’ gaze go far away, looking out the window like he was contemplating telling Corrin his secrets. “Y-you don’t have to tell me! I was just curious. Felicia genuinely likes baking, so I was wondering if there was anything you liked to do.” Placated Corrin, starting to gather his things.

“I enjoy the stars. Astronomy and space, those sorts of things. Being awake at night lets me partake in such things.” Niles explained, his tone somewhat gentle, which surprised Corrin.

“Could I join you sometime?” Corrin dared to ask, voice quiet.

Niles’ eye turned quickly, staring right at Corrin as if seeing through him. “Is this meant to be you asking me on a date?”

The question startled Corrin, as that was not his initial intent. But he decided to go with it, as he was genuinely curious if Niles would say yes.

“Can it be?”

Niles stared at him harder.

“Do you have a phone?”

Staring at him like a deer in the headlights, Corrin rummaged in his bag and brought out his smartphone, handing it to Niles after putting in the password. Heart thudding in his chest, Corrin watched the man turn it over, giving a short laugh at the cutesy, cartoon dragon phone case. After a minute of tapping around, Niles handed Corrin his phone back.

“Wh-what did you do?” Corrin asked, opening it again and flitting through his apps.

“Your contacts. Check those.” Niles smirked, leaning on the back of Corrin’s chair languidly, watching the younger man panic.

Sure enough, a new number was there; Niles’ name with a mushroom emoji tacked onto the end. Corrin couldn’t help but laugh, a warm feeling bubbling up inside him.

“Should I text you? So you know my number, too?”

“I’ll know it’s you.”

Corrin gave him a bemused look. “And how is that?”

Niles supposedly winked. “‘Cause the only people who have that number are Leo and Odin.”

Chuckling, Corrin put his phone away, turning as Leo came back to the table. He had forgone his blazer for a light jacket, the symbol of their house embroidered on the cuffs of the sleeves and collar.

“Well, Corrin, I hope the next time we can meet like this again isn't too far away. You’re the only one I feel comfortable relaxing with besides our other siblings.” Leo mused, handing Niles his discarded blazer.

“I agree, sometimes I feel like I barely see you and Xander most of all.” Sighed Corrin, grabbing his own jacket as they made their way out the door. Felicia must have come in a different car, as Niles and Leo were heading towards a different exit. “We’ll all be together one of these days.” Added Corrin, giving his brother a bright smile. Leo nodded, and they parted ways. Niles gave a little wave, grinning devilishly before following after Leo.

“Corrin, was your lunch nice?” Felicia asked, holding the door open for him. It had stopped raining so heavily, reduced to a light drizzle.

“Yes! The tea here is always really good, I always forget to ask what their blends are.” Corrin hopped off the curb, careful to avoid a puddle as they crossed the street.

“Niles went and talked with you, didn’t he? What did he want?” Felicia peered at him curiously, her tone a little nervous. Corrin couldn’t blame her.

“About nothing, really. I learn something new about him every time. I think… I think I managed to ask him on a date.” Hopping in the passenger seat by himself, as he usually did, Corrin felt his face get a little hot as felicia stared at him somewhat incredulously. 

“A… a date?With Niles? Is that a-allowed?” She covered her mouth to hide her grin.

“I don’t know? And I don’t frankly care, he was fine with it! That’s what surprised me the most! I have no idea how I got on his good side so quickly.”

“Oh, Corrin, you just have that way with people.” Giggled Felicia, beginning to drive them home. The city was shining with the rain, car and street lights glaring to Corrin’s eyes. He stared out the window, watching people go by. He wondered if Niles would behave differently when not on the clock, as he seemed to be much more polite when on the job. Their continuous encounters were getting more amicable, but Corrin also felt like things were going too fast.

Sure Niles could have a rough attitude, but he seemed to steadily be relaxing his walls. He must realize Corrin wasn’t a threat nor was he like the other people Niles encountered in his line of work.

“He’s not working tonight so I was thinking of getting a pizza delivered. I have no idea what he eats, so that’s a safe bet…” Corrin tapped his chin, thinking of other possibilities. “I don’t want anything at all fancy. He deals with that way too much.”

“That would be n-nice, I think? Would you like some wine?” Felicia asked, turning into the parking garage for Leo’s penthouse. Corrin spluttered a laugh.

“Wine? With pizza?”

“Don’t people do that?”

“Probably? I’ll ask him what he wants.”

====

Niles stared at the text message, eye wide as he tried to stifle his laughter. Corrin’s text was asking him whether he wanted wine or soda fi they had a pizza delivered to the house, and to specify what kind of each if he wanted. Leo noticed his good mood, raising an eyebrow as he inquired, “What’s so funny? Did Odin send you something again?”

“Oh, no, not him. Your brother is an absolute riot, milord.” Niles explained, putting his phone away so he could reply later. They were walking through a large, dimly lit hallway to the meeting Leo was almost going to be late for, talking quietly.

“My brother? Which?”

“Corrin. Rest assured, I would never give Xander my number.”

Frowning, Leo let out a huff. “And why are you texting my brother? I thought you didn’t like him.”

“Now, what gave you that idea?” Purred Niles, giving Leo a look.

“The way you talked about him. I see you’ve changed your tune?”

Niles shrugged. “He was brave enough to ask me on a date this evening. And now is asking if I want to have wine with pizza.”

Laughing, Leo felt amusement surge up in him. “He asked that? No wonder you’re laughing about it. I wonder if it’s because of the time you were taste-testing all the wine a few months ago.”

“Oh, hardly. It must be that maid of his.”

“Don’t be too mean to him, Niles.” Leo finished with a short chuckle, patting Niles on the shoulder. The other man smirked. “I’ll try not to.”


End file.
